


I Can Cook

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home to Tony's attempt at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Cook

“What’s this?” Phil softly inquired.

“Dinner,” Tony replied with a hopeful smile.

“Not what I was expecting, but okay,” Phil said as he pulled out his chair and sat down not really looking forward to eating another TV. dinner. He would because he didn’t want to hurt his lover’s feelings.

“What’s wrong with it?” Tony asked. He had done his best to make the TV dinner look more appealing by creatively plating it.

“Nothing,” Phil replied hoping he sounded reassuring.

“Yes, there is,” Tony insisted trying to hide his hurt feelings behind a mask of calm indifference.

“Tony,” Phil sighed. He really didn’t want to get into an argument over Tony’s inability to cook.

“Phil,” Tony countered.

“I thought Clint was teaching you how to cook.”

“I can cook!” Tony exclaimed his indignation clearly evident in his voice and posture. “That’s why I have a microwave!”

Phil shook his head. He picked up his fork, cut off a piece of the mystery meat and ate it before explaining, “A Banquet TV dinner was not the home cooked meal I was hoping for.”

“Next time, I’ll have Jarvis order dinner from your favorite restaurant,” Tony muttered before stalking out of the dinning room.

Phil didn’t bother to try and stop Tony from leaving. He had learned early on in their relationship that Tony preferred to lick his wounds, perceived and actual, in private.

*&*&*&

Phil entered Tony’s lab with a peace offering from Tony’s favorite restaurant.

Tony looked up from the project he was half-heartedly working on when Jarvis turned down his music. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes,” Phil answered as he handed the dessert over.

“Then you are forgiven,” Tony said as he accepted the dessert. He set it down on his work bench before taking a bite and moaning in appreciation.

Phil softly chuckled. He settled onto his stool and quietly spent the evening with his lover creating unbelievable tech.


End file.
